In the digital television receiver apparatus that can be connected to the telephone line in the prior art, when a phone call comes in the receiver set while the user watches a television, either such receiver set displays a phone number of a sender on a television screen, as shown in FIG. 16(a), or such receiver set searches automatically related information such as names, nicknames, etc. on the sender phone side, which have been input in advance to correspond to the phone number of the sender, and then displays the name, the number and the name, or the like on a part of the screen, as shown in FIG. 16(b), when the receiver set senses the sender phone number. Also, as shown in FIG. 16(c), the receiver set searches automatically faces, illustrations, etc. of the senders, which have been input previously to correspond to the sender phone number as related information, and then displays an image such as a face, or the like as well as the name and the number on a part of the screen as a sub screen when the receiver set senses the sender phone number. In addition, as shown in FIG. 16(d), the receiver set can record histories of the incoming times and the sender phone numbers and then display them collectively on the screen. Further, as shown in FIG. 16(e), the receiver set can move a cursor displayed on the screen by using the remote controller of the receiver set, and dials the selected phone number by pushing the sending button, or the like provided to the remote controller (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Meanwhile, in the system that can display on the television receiver apparatus the fact that the call has come in the cellular phone, such system sends the fact that the call has come in the cellular phone to the television receiver apparatus by using a near field radio communication function, and then the television receiver apparatus side displays incoming information on a television screen by using a superimpose circuit or displays the electronic mail (for example, Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-10-248058 (page 4, page 5, FIG. 2, FIG. 5)
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2002-359670 (page 3, FIG. 4, FIG. 5)